


Waiting for Santa

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [25]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum turned off a light and turned on the kids’ nightlight, swearing quietly as he stepped in a small pile of snowflakes.OrCashton and the kids sleep under the Christmas tree while waiting for Santa.





	Waiting for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> The last one of the year! Thank you to anyone who’s read this, I love you all 
> 
> Also a boppy is like a giant nursing pillow/lounge that babies can sleep I

Ashton yawned as he started gathering up blankets and sleeping bags. “Daddy hurry up!” He heard from downstairs and he laughed at their impatience. He grabbed a handful of comforters and tossed them over the balcony, then grabbed a couple pillows and threw them over too. He grabbed the boppy for Tyler and ducked downstairs to his family. “Juli, Mason, did you brush your teeth?” He asked, taking Tyler back from Calum and settling himself on the air mattress. Both kids pouted and ran upstairs to brush their teeth. Calum turned off a light and turned on the kids’ nightlight, swearing quietly as he stepped in a small pile of snowflakes. Ashton giggled and settled Tyler on the boppy, the baby barely opening his eyes, and he laid back on the mattress. Calum crawled over and nuzzled his nose into Ashton’s cheek, reaching over to turn on the tree’s lights. The kids raced back downstairs and crawled into their respective sleeping bags. Ashton made sure Tyler wouldn’t be jostled in the night before he turned on “The Grinch.” He pulled the blankets around himself and Calum and looked over at the kids, “When the movie’s done it’s time for bed. Santa can’t come if you’re still awake.” The kids nodded and got themselves settled into their sleeping bags. Ashton looked over halfway through the movie and found both kids sound asleep. He checked the time and carefully woke Calum up before they quickly played Santa and crawled back into bed. Ashton kisses Calum’s forehead and whispered, “Love you baby. This is my favorite tradition of ours.” Calum whispered “I love you” back before the two of them dozed off, wanting to get as much rest as they could before the kids woke them up for gifts.


End file.
